<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises - Percabeth by luv_bug_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122286">Surprises - Percabeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_bug_123/pseuds/luv_bug_123'>luv_bug_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Pregnancy, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy, but still in universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_bug_123/pseuds/luv_bug_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth had anything she could have wanted out of life. A loving boyfriend, a college education, an internship to one of the most competitive architecture firms in New Rome, and a break from the prophecies of the gods. Everything was going exactly how she wished it would go. So what happens when things don't go according to plan, and her perfectly curated life suddenly goes spinning out of her control?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises - Percabeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth wakes up, and before she can even open her eyes, is hit by a heavy wave of nausea. She lets out a groan, and hoists herself into a sitting position. Light snores echo through the bedroom as her boyfriend continues with his beauty rest. She grabs the water cup from her bedside table and takes a few shallow sips in between deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sea-sick feeling still has hold of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom only to hang her head in the toilet bowl agonizingly and let out another groan. She wasn’t sure what could have triggered this early-morning sickness as she lists possible causes in her mind. Food poisoning, stomach bug, lead poisoning. Probably not that last one if she was being reasonable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning babe,” a familiar husky voice rings out from the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A half-woken Percy walks into the bathroom and sees Annabeth defeated by her own stomach. His eyebrows furrow together in worry as he kneels down next to her. A gentle hand rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you feeling alright? Is there anything you want me to get?” Percy asks, instantly moving into care mode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Annabeth grunts back, “just gimme a few minutes.” She was thankful for his care, but just wanted it to be over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’m gonna go start breakfast. Let me know if I can help.” Percy gives her one last squeeze and a kiss on the head before pushing himself back up to standing and closing the bathroom door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth rests her head on the edge of the seat for a few more moments, as the awful feeling finally begins to subside. She pushes herself off of the floor and heads back in the bedroom to lie down, drinking a few sips of water on the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets her head crash into the pillow and, after a few moments of tossing and turning, falls back into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet knock rings through the bedroom, waking her from her sleep. She lazily opens one eye to Percy walking to her bedside with a tray in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you some pancakes. Are you feeling any better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth pushes herself into a seated position as Percy lays the tray into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just a bit nauseous. How long did I sleep for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About three hours. I didn’t want to wake you, but I figured any longer and you’d be considered a coma medically.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks down at the blue-tinted pancakes and a weak smile crosses her lips. Three hours wasn’t terrible. She was not the type to sleep in, but a lazy Saturday afternoon wasn’t the worst curse in the world. Percy presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and leaves the bedroom, giving her time to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Percy had only been living together for less than a year, but they still felt like an old married couple. This was all she could have asked for; a break from the constantly-moving demigod life and a chance at normalcy. It was hard to believe that their fantasy of going to college and settling down in New Rome had become a reality, but Annabeth was grateful nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly works at her pancakes and for the first time that morning, looks at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Piper 9:24</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hey are we still up for lunch today? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth had nearly forgotten her plans for the day, looking frantically at the clock which read 11:37. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah sounds good. when and where were you thinking?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Piper 11:38 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>there's a cute cafe by campus i've been meaning to try. meet there at 12:30? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Annabeth mutters to herself. Less than an hour to herself after waking up miserably. She shoots back a quick confirmation text before setting the breakfast tray in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any plans for today?” Her boyfriend asks from the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Piper and I are gonna get lunch in about an hour,” Annabeth says while placing her dishes in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“An hour,” he questions jokingly, “but you just ate?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Annabeth laughs at his fake shock.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just catching up. I probably won’t eat don’t worry. What are you doing today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if Piper is busy, I might see if Jason wants to spar later today.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Sounds fun,” Annabeth says as she finishes putting her dish in the washer, “I need to shower before I leave.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Without me?” Percy wiggles his eyebrows. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth rolls her eyes as hard as she could and walks back into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth lets the water run and get hot before jumping in. The water washes away all the grimey feelings of the morning, leaving her refreshed, albeit, still tired. She only lets herself rest under the water for about five minutes, not wanting to be late to her lunch date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her speed-run shower, she dries off quickly and gets a glance of herself in the mirror. For the first time in a while, Annabeth truly realized how much more mature she looked. Her face had trimmed much of the pre-teen chubbiness she had when she met Percy, and her hair tumbled down in long curls to frame her face. It was a weird thing for her to notice, but she continues on with her daily activities, thinking about the more important activities at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth picks out a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not bothering for much more than that. She slips on a pair of sneakers and out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye I’ll see you later this afternoon,” she calls out as Percy waves her goodbye as she sets off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth walks for a solid 15 minutes in the cool Californian spring until she reaches the location Piper had sent her. Standing outside was the shorter girl waving excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s up? How have you been?” Piper asks as they find two empty seats in the cafe next to an old woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Working, you know, the usual. I decided to get a headstart on some programs for Camp Halfblood this year. What about you?” Annabeth sits down inviting Piper to start talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason and I have been looking for a new place, but with all his work in the Senate it’s been difficult to get downtime,” Piper sighs as she looks over the menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw that sucks. He should be getting some time off soon though, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth knows all too well what it was like dating a child of the big three. Constantly busy with “official business” along with the nearly ever-present threat of being killed by some vengeful monster. Percy had tried his best to leave most of that life behind, looking for a sense of normalcy instead, but it still caught up with him from time to time. Jason, on the other hand, was fully swept into the politics of New Rome. Being the son of the king of the gods put a lot of political weight on his shoulders. That’s why it is nice for Annabeth and Piper to stick together. They’re two girls who understand each other’s problems more than they care to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman in her late twenties walks up to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Lizzy. What can I get you today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper quickly glances over the menu before ordering.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’ll take the house salad please,” she smiles as the waitress writes down her order.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Perfect! And for you, miss?” The waitress gestures towards Annabeth.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I’ll just take a cup of coffee please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright so I have a grilled cheese and a cup of coffee. Those will be out shortly. Have a nice day.” Lizzy flashes one last smile at the two women before hurrying back to put in their orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna eat?” Piper asks with a hint of concern in her voice </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I was nauseous this morning so I’ll pass,” Annabeth shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Aww I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know why?” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No. Probably something I ate the night before.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>They exchange light banter about their jobs, education, and plans for the summer for the next few minutes, patiently waiting until the waitress sets their meals in front of them. Annabeth learns that Piper, while finishing her last year of college, has decided to pursue a masters in psychology. Piper learns that Annabeth has been offered an internship at an architecture firm in New Rome that will pay for the last bit of her schooling. With both of their busy lives, catching up was a privilege both of them could enjoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House salad for you, and a coffee for you. Enjoy. You ladies let me know if you need anything,” Lizzy says, flashing one final toothy grin at them before quickly scurrying off to another table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth pulls the coffee close to her, putting in her usual creamer, until the smell gets to her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods. Piper do you smell that?” She gags and pushes the coffee towards her friend, hoping for reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper takes a deep sniff of her coffee and looks at Annabeth puzzled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? What’s wrong with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t smell it? It smells disgusting. I think I might actually be sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth covers her nose with her hand and waves the coffee away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s just a bad batch?” Piper asks while motioning for the waitress to come back over, sniffing the coffee over and over to try to find something wrong with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t think I have an appetite for it anymore though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzy comes over and takes back the coffee along with a slurry of “was it not to your liking?”, “I can have it remade.”, and “I am so sorry for the poor quality.” Each time, Annabeth reassuring her that it (probably) wasn’t her fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the disastrous coffee was away from Annabeth’s nostrils, Piper decides to pick the conversation back up where it left off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry the coffee wasn’t good. Do you want some salad?” Piper asks with a mouth full of green leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks but I think my stomach is in too bad of a mood to eat anything right now,” Annabeth says sipping slowly at her water glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me finish this and then we can get you some fresh air,” Piper suggests as she begins to speed through her salad. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Annabeth nods, the idea of getting away from the smell of coffee permeating the whole cafe building sounded wonderful to her. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She takes a quick look at her phone to see a new text from Percy. It was a picture of Jason lying in the sand with her boyfriend mockingly holding Riptide over his head captioned “guess who won this time?” and a tag of emojis Annabeth couldn’t be bothered to read. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like our boys are having fun,” she says as she turns her phone towards Piper, who lets out a snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzy the waitress comes back with their check, having taken the coffee charge away, out of courtesy to Annabeth. Piper leaves cash on the table as a tip, and the two ladies get out of their seats and exit to the busy New Rome sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make their way to a park bench across the street from the cafe and Annabeth plops down with Piper shortly after. Annabeth looks forward to the New Rome University buildings, admiring its classically inspired architecture. She feels something run down her back, only to realize she was sweating in the California sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How hot is it right now?” Annabeth asks, fanning herself with her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only like 75 degrees, why? Are you seriously hot?” Piper asks in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean yeah a bit,” Annabeth replies sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continues to fan herself for a few moments while Piper types away on her phone. The two sit in silence enjoying the view of the park and surrounding architecture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a moment of uncharacteristic silence away from their busy lives. Annabeth had to be thankful when she got times like these because they never seemed to last as long as she wanted them to. She closes her eyes and feels the cool breeze against her hot face, and smells the grass and city air; a stark contrast to the still disgusting coffee smell stuck in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens her eyes and looks over to Piper, who was staring at her in deep thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Annabeth asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you and Percy had sex?” Piper asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth’s mouth opens in awe. Children of Aphrodite were often known for their thirst for drama, but this was especially out of character for Piper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, like a few days ago. Why?” Annabeth replies hesitantly. She figures Piper must have some reason for asking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Piper’s brow furrows in thought, “and when was your last period.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I guess about a month ago. What are you trying to get at?” Annabeth gawks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth, you know what I’m trying to get at. I think you’re pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth looks at Piper stunned, before bursting out into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Annabeth. Think about it. It makes sense,” Piper demands over Annabeth’s giggles. “You had nausea this morning, couldn’t even smell coffee without gagging, and now you’re getting hot flashes. I think you should at least take a test.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way. We use protection. I’m not pregnant, Piper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you use protection one hundred percent of the time without fail?” Piper asks in retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no, I guess not one hundred percent,” Annabeth reasons, “but still I seriously doubt I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then there’s no harm in taking a test now, is there?” Piper stands up and brushes off her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a waste of time. I’m telling you.” Annabeth weakly retaliates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay for it. Just do this for me. Please,” Piper begs, a bit of charmspeak making its way into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay fine. Just know you’re not gonna be a godmother anytime soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth stands up and grabs her purse from the park bench. She wasn’t pregnant. The thought of that was just ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, then why was she so nervous? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Also check my tumblr @demigodsmemories if you want to chat or request any fics :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>